


Window

by TheTruthIsWeOutHere



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, PTSD, This was supposed to be happy???, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthIsWeOutHere/pseuds/TheTruthIsWeOutHere
Summary: "You know you shouldn't cook without your hair tied back right? It's a health hazard."





	Window

"You know you shouldn't cook without your hair tied back right? It's a health hazard." Sam voiced into the refrigerator and Bucky turned to watch him rummage through the fridge. "Hey if you wanna cook breakfast then feel free. Otherwise my hair stays down." Sam snorted and pulled the rest of the ingredients out of the fridge, placing them in the counter. "The point of you cooking today was for you to actually learn how to cook, without your hair being one of the ingredients." He had come up behind Bucky and embraced him with a hug, pulling back a little when Barnes flinched at the touch. He had waited a few seconds then fully embraced him. His right hand to leave small circles on Bucky's lower stomach while his other hand stirred the food.

"I like days like this..." Bucky trailed off and leaned his head back on Sam's shoulder and closed his eyes. "It takes my mind a different place" Sam had turned off the stove fire and placed his now free hand around Bucky. Sam hummed and maneuvered his head to face the window. It had been raining all night until the morning. Bucky pressed against him as the raindrops streaked the window pane with the accompaniment of the soft thudding when the water hit the glass. The sky was dark with grey. It was at least 5 in the morning and they were the only two awake in the avengers tower at the time. They had only turned on one light; which was dimly lit and hovering above them.

"Sorry I woke you last night, we could've slept in instead of doing this" Bucky's voice broke the silence and tore Sam's eyes from the outside. He remembered the events of last night with Bucky screaming and crying and crying in his sleep. It had taken Sam almost an hour to calm him. His night terrors had been something that Bucky dealt with every night; Sam some nights and they always had woken each other up and made the other feel safe in their arms. "Don't apologize, please. You didn't do anything wrong." Now Bucky turned to the window. "I know… but I still feel like I did." He face matched the window now, streaked with tears.


End file.
